Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector and an electronic device having a projector function, and more particularly, it relates to a projector and an electronic device having a projector function each including a light detecting portion.
Description of the Background Art
A projector including a light detecting portion is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-244484.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-244484 discloses a projector including a scan mirror (laser beam scanning portion) scanning laser beams having an image formation pattern for forming an image on a projection surface and a light receiving element (light detecting portion) receiving reflected light scanned by the scan mirror, reflected by a detection object such as a pen. This projector further includes a control portion performing control of acquiring the position of the detection object and setting the position of the detection object to an indication position indicated by the detection object on the basis of reflected light of the laser beams having the image formation pattern, reflected by the detection object.
In the projector according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-244484, however, the position of the detection object is acquired on the basis of the reflected light of the laser beams having the image formation pattern, reflected by the detection object, and hence the position of the detection object is acquired on the basis of the reflected light of the laser beams in a modulation pattern (image formation pattern) changing according to a change in the image. In the reflected light reflected by the detection object, a component related to the shape of the detection object and a component related to the modulation pattern are mixed, and hence when the modulation pattern changes as the image formation pattern, it is difficult to clearly detect the component related to the shape of the detection object, and the accuracy of the indication position indicated by the detection object is reduced.